This is a single center, non-randomized, open-label, non-controlled dose- finding study of an antineoplastic drug called LU 103793, an analogue of the class of compounds called Dolastatin. The purpose of the study is to determine the maximum tolerated dose of LU103793 when administered on this schedule and to determine the qualitative and quantitative toxic effects of LU103793.